


June 9, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sudden scowl materialized on Supergirl's face the moment she viewed Amos sorting papers for a sermon.





	June 9, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

A sudden scowl materialized on Supergirl's face the moment she viewed Amos sorting papers for a sermon instead of helping her with battling a large creature by the farm one afternoon.

THE END


End file.
